harry and caly
by boudboy123
Summary: rated M just on safe side and you have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on the windowsill of the Gryffindor brooding at his recent turn of bad luck, 'great, Voldemort is back, Cedric is dead and everyone thinks I'm stark mad raving lunatic.' He thought savagely. Harry didn't look up when Hermione walked up behind him, "Leave me alone Hermione." He said quietly, "But Harry..." She replied, but Harry cut her off "Leave me alone. You don't understand." He carried, slowly turning around, showing his blood shot dull jaded eyes and pale ghostlike alabaster skin glowing ethereally in dying firelight, "Make me understand." Hermione carried on, Harry reluctantly hung his head "I can't because their betrayal hurts. Dumbledore, Ron and the Weasely's they all lied to me. I have a family member out of England but Dumbledore forces me to go to my Aunt and Uncle's." He finished spitting the last words out as if they hurt him more than the four crucio's that had been cast on him earlier on that night.

The last few days of the year past in a blaze of blurred torture for Harry, Hermione kept clear of him, though her eyes pleaded with him to open and talk about it. Ron was still being the insufferable prat only this time apart from glaring at Harry at every opportunity he managed to convince the Twins and Ginny that he Harry was turning into a dark lord by not talking to everyone and strangely enough the whole school believed him, everywhere Harry went he was subjugated to whispers of "Dark Lord in the making", "My mother was right about Dumbledore being mad and Potter unstable." Harry though on many occasion wished to lash out controlled his anger, kept his head down and stayed out of sight never going anywhere without his wand, invisibility cloak, marauders map and quill, parchment and ink. He had hidden where no-one would look for him. In the library, where he dubiously copied down spells, incantations and wand movements after copying down twenty to thirty spells in a period he spent the rest of his time practising said spells whilst physically training his body through the use of weights, running and practising what meagre knowledge he had of the martial arts, eventually Harry was summoned to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore, sat in his high back golden chair, behind the an equally impressive dark brown Mahogany desk dressed in bright purple robes with twinkling stars glistening on them, these same robes that he was wearing when he had condemned the boy, no young man in front of him to the 'care' of his Aunt and Uncle. "Ahhh, Harry my boy come in do come in." Harry entered the room, his nerves slightly frayed. 'What does he want?' he thought as he entered and sat down. "Professor, you wanted to see me?" he asked tentatively. Dumbledore gazed back the twinkle in his eye vanished, he began to look much older than his one hundred and thirty-nine years. "It has come to my attention that you have isolated yourself from the rest of your house Harry. Why is that?" Harry swallowed nervously "Now, that well Voldemort is back and the fact that no-one believes me how Cedric died, I've been accused, been on the receiving end of jinxes, hexes. I retaliate and yet I end up in detention with Snape and Gryffindor loses points, so my house hates me for it. Yet most of the attacks come from Gryffindor." He replied his anger beginning to show. "What are you going to do sir?" Dumbledore sighed, "Its Professor Snape, Harry you must forgive others for their actions." To his surprise Harry started to clap sarcastically and slowly stood. "Where are you going?" The headmaster asked worry creeping into his voice. "To get even, make plans." Harry replied, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. As headmaster of this school, I have to protect the students." Harry snorted at that statement. "Then as a student, I withdraw from this school." "I can't let you..." Dumbledore didn't finish the statement as Harry stormed out. "That boy is going to turn dark; I need him to be on the light side. Maybe I should have listened to Minerva years ago." Dumbledore said to himself as he helped himself to a lemon drop whilst Fawkes sat on his perch and sang soothing notes to his partner silently praying that something could change his favourite hatchlings life.

Harry left the Headmaster's office and ran, faster than anything he had ever done before, he cleared the 2nd floor to the 7th floor in five minutes when it generally took fifteen, not at the time he noticed, he just didn't care he was to full of hate. Hatred and discomfort, he needed to go, leave and not come back. "Vernon and Petunia will love but hate this, to be honest screw them." Harry muttered as he slid through the common room and up to his dorm, what he saw Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron having a chat whilst looking through his trunk. "What are you doing?" Harry whispered, hatred filling his heart again. Neville jumped "Harry. I didn't want to do this." He stammered, he calmed when he saw Harry grin and nod in understanding. Ron, Dean and Seamus turned around and drew their wands at Harry who had been standing there "How long have you been there traitor." Ron demanded, at which Harry chuckled "Oh long enough to know that three people I know are nothing but thieves helping themselves to things that are important to me, Oh and accio possessions and trunk." He incanted with an idle flick of his wand at which all his things shot out of his former friends hands and into his, which he promptly packed away again, another swish of his wand, his trunk and shrunk and placed in his pocket, Harry turned on his heel and walked out of the dormitory, common room and headed towards the entrance hall.

Draco Malfoy was stalking the Entrance hall with his lackey's Crabbe and Goyle along with Pansy Parkinson, when Harry entered the Entrance Hall. "Well, what have we here? Little lonely Potter without any school uniform, I'm afraid that's twenty points from Gryffindor for lack of uniform and another ten for being out of bed after curfew and a detention with Professor Snape." Malfoy drawled out. Harry paused shrugged and walked on. "Potter didn't you hear what I said." Snapped Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle moved to intercept him. "I did, and I don't really care." Replied Harry tersely, drawing his wand Malfoy walked behind Harry "Incar..." Malfoy didn't get to finish the spell as Harry had spun and dove under the spell, into the sanctity of the overlapping suits of armour, "REDUCTO." Came the shrieked replies as Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle cast their spells at Harry's moving form, the spells whistled past him and tore three small gashes in the floor, this was enough to trigger the alarms meaning the school was under attack. 'Damn you Malfoy, I'm now going to have wipe the floor with the four of you and get out.' Unfortunately Professor Snape entered the hall followed by McGonagall "In the name of Merlin what is going on!" She demanded her Scottish brogue thickening. Emerging from the rubble Harry crawled out, "Professor I can explain." He stammered but Malfoy cut across him "Professor, I found Potter wandering through the Entrance Hall, I tried to stop him but he drew his wand and fired a reductor curse at myself and my companions, and dived behind the suits of armour." Finished Malfoy a victorious smirk crossing his ferret like face, filled with anger Harry drew his wand "Obsecraret Stegosaurus Arget." This took McGonagall by surprise a fully formed Stegosaurus plate dropped into the boy's hands, casting four spells in quick succession, the effects were obvious one was of endurance, durability, growth and one to stick it to his arm. "Malfoy, decided to take points of Gryffindor and give me a detention when it clearly seemed I wasn't interested in continuing my education here, when I informed him, he tried to restrain me." At that Professor Snape sneered "I recommend that Potter be expelled." For the first time Harry grinned, "For once professor we're in agreement, since Professor McGonagall has witnessed this nothing no-one can do." Snape's eyes glittered as he registered what the boy in front of had said he tuned out the rest. "Then you won't mind if I do this!" Harry lunged forward, driving his knee and then one foot into his most hated professor's stomach and then ribs propelling him backwards, dropping and baseball sliding along the ground with a low round house kick sweeping Malfoy off the ground, "Never knew ferrets could fly." Malfoy hit the ground with a sickening thud. Pansy Parkinson started letting of curses each one getting more dangerous than the last, causing Harry to dodge then swung the stegosaurus plate in front of him and stared as the spells did next to no damage. "This thing is wicked." He muttered to himself as he rushed forward, "Here's a plated kiss." He shouted as he shoved the shield into Pansy's face, crushing her nose and making her face more pug-like than before. Finally it came to Crabbe and Goyle, Harry shouldered the shield "You guy's going to step aside or fight?" The two looked at each other and drew their wands, Harry shook his heads "I thought you two were dumb but that proves it." Harry rushed them, sidestepping a nasty slicing hex from Crabbe slinging his shield to the path of a rather powerful banisher causing Harry to stumble, he fired on bludgeoning hex catching Goyle in the stomach dropping and in agony, Harry used the momentum to flip over Crabbe and land a rather powerful thrust kick into his back sending Harry further who hit the ground with a roll. "Hedwig GO! I'll find you later." Hedwig who'd left the Owlery looking for her Master nodded with the look of 'Do you think I'm stupid?" hooted and took flight.

Wheezing, sweating and panting Harry made it to the front gates of Hogwarts summoned the Night bus and was off to Diagon Alley. Meanwhile Dumbledore was cursing and praying under his breath. "Harry the Wizarding World needs you to destroy this threat. Running away very childish, should have listened to James. God speed Harry Potter, may Merlin and the Power protect, guide and train you into being a better wizard and man than I ever was." No-body but Fawkes and the winds heard his statement, for Harry was gone. Long gone. Now it was time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

With a BANG, the Night Bus appeared in Diagon Alley, feeling desperately nauseous Harry stumbled off the Bus and quickly assessed his situation. 'Out of Hogwarts check, money and heritage Gringotts, Clothes, Hideout' He thought, quickly making a list of the priorities he headed towards the bank.

Harry entered Gringotts and strode purposefully to the nearest available Goblin. "Greetings honourable Goblin, I need to do an inheritance test." The Goblin looked up, "Mr. Potter, we have been expecting this request, but why now? We were expected it to be when you turned eleven." At that Harry's magic began to escape his body, and a faint aura began to appear solidifying every second. "Who hid this request?" "Your magical guardian!" Harry snarled, "Dumbledore. I want it done now, and I need to get out of this country to train." The Goblin nodded and guided Harry to the ritual room. "Mr. Potter all I need is three drops of your blood." Harry nodded and picked up the silver ritual knife, nicked his wrist and three drops of the young wizard's life blood spilled onto the parchment.

Harry gaped at parchment  
_**Name:**___Hadrian James Thomas Potter_**  
Age:**___14_**  
Parents:**___James Andrew Potter(deceased) Lillian Potter (nee Evans deceased)  
_**Relatives:**_ Marissa Benson (nee Evans Aunt), Petunia Dursley (nee Evans Aunt) _**  
Inheritance:**___Head of houses Potter, Gryffindor, Black and Evans  
_**Assets:  
**_Potter:600billion galleons, 45% Daily Profit and Diagon Alley  
Black: 35billion galleons, 45% Knockturn Alley  
Gryffindor:(assets in Potter vault, ¼ Hogwarts)  
Evans:75million galleons, 600million sterling, 60million dollars(still growing) 1/4Apple and Microsoft  
_**Properties  
**_Potter Manor  
Black Manor  
Gryffindor Manor  
12 flats in various parts of the world

bushwell apartment

4 villas

Harry stared at the parchment," I need a credit card and money pouch I also need a passport and political asylum in America. Can this be done?" He said in a low voice, Snapjaw nodded his head vigorously, almost like a head bopper. "It can be done Mr. Potter but it'd cost 50galleons to do it then that'd take another two weeks, however for 200galleons it can be done here and now." At the last request the dull eyes held a faint sparkle. "Do it." Was all Harry said, half an hour later, 200 galleons poorer Harry was prepared to leave England forever.

Harry left Gringotts and made his way to the potion shop when he gets there he met by the owner "hi how can I help you" Harry replied "I was wondering if you sell any potions that can fix my eyes and get rid of my under wait problem and height problems as well" shop owner replied "yes we can but it will take 30 minutes after you take it to be finished fixing your body and it cost 10000 galleons" harry replied "I take it as long as I can take it now in the shop" shop owner just nods after it was finished harry stood at about 6 foot tall and he left after paying.

Harry then went on a shopping spree buying lots of cloths and also a laptop and iPod but befor he left he went to see his aunt to ask about his mums other sister and where she lived in the America.

When he was at his old house he knocked on the door and waited about a minute then she answered and let him in petunia asked "what are you doing here boy" harry replied "I just came to say I'm not coming back and to ask about mums other sister as I would like to meet her can you please tell anything about her" petunia looked at harry for 5 minutes and replid "she called Marissa Benson and lives in Seattle Washington in a building called Bushwell apartment that's all I know" after saying thanks he left and booked a flight to America.


	3. Chapter 3

As harry left the airport in America he got a cab to bushwell apartment once he had paid the cab driver and got his suitcase but as he entered the building he was knocked into by someone " I'm so sorry here let me help you up" harry help the girl up and she replied " thanks I was not looking where I was going" she replied and harry got a good look at her and she was beautiful harry replied "no that ok by the way I'm Harry Potter and you are." She blushed and replied "I'm Carly Shay it's nice to meet you I hope you don't mind but are you moving in to the building" harry replied "yh but I'm staying with my aunt till I can get my own apartment in the building I hope you don't mind me asking but do you know anyone with the last name Benson" carlys eyes widened "yes I know them her son Freddie is one of my best friends I can take you to them if you want" harry replied "yh that would be grate thanks" they then got on the elevator to the 8th floor.

As they left the lift they walked to the Benson door Harry turned to Carly "thank you for bring me here is there anything about my aunt I should no" Carly replied "yh she is over protective of family and when you go in there take of your shoes" harry replied "thanks for everything oh before I forget do you mind exchanging numbers so we can hang out sometime" Carly blushed and gave him her number and Harry gave Carly his before she left Carly told him she lived next door if he ever need anything and went home.

Harry stood outside his aunt's door for moment then knocked "coming" he heard when she opened the door she saw a stranger but once she took a good look and saw the eyes "Harry is that you" she asked in shock "Hi aunt Marissa is it ok if I come in" harry asked "yes peals come in harry" harry walked in and took of his shoes when that was done she hugged him when that was done they sat down "I'm sorry for just stopping by like this but I was wondering if I could stay here for about a week till I can get the pent house ready" Marissa looked confused "yes of course you can stay here but don't you have Hogwarts and what pent house your too young to stay by yourself" harry replied "aunt Marissa I quite Hogwarts I am going to self study my magic and go to normal school also the pent house is in this building on top floor my dad's part of the family owned a loot and I inherited it all also don't worry about baying rent anymore but that money in your sons college fund." Marissa hugged him again and cried happily "harry why you quit Hogwarts" he begins to cry "all my friends' used me they want my money or my fame for their own goals and when I would not give it to them they stop talking to me so I left" harry kept on crying while his aunt Marissa kept on hugging him till he stopped. "Would you like a drink harry" "water pleas" she got up and got him a glass of water and gave it to him "Aunt Marissa can you help me get into the same school as your son because I don't know how to do it" "off course I will now go get freshened up and will go see my son" harry went to the bath room and freshened up and see his aunt waiting and put on his shoes and walked across the hall aunt Marissa knocked and opened the door we saw 4 people in the room aunt Marissa said "Freddie come here" "mum what do you want" "Freddie don't take tone with me I want to intrudes you to your cousin" Freddie got up and shock Harry hand "I'm harry nice to meet you and good to see you again Carly" Carly blushed "oh buy the way this is my friend Sam and my brother Spenser." They say hi to each other and harry starts looking at the sculptures and stops at one that looks like a robot and asked "where did you get this its cool" Spenser gets existed and reply's "I made it I'm an artist" harry takes a good look at it turns to his aunt Marissa and smiled "Spenser would you mind making me one I pay you $20,000 for it" every one gasped except harry and his aunt Spencer turned to Marissa and asked "can he afford it" Marissa chuckles and said " Spencer yes he can he owns this how building you pay him rent if I'm not mistaken before his parents died they bout like a ¼ of apple and Microsoft stocks so he can." They stared at harry and he get nervures and asked "will you make me one pleas I can pay half now and rest when done and I also take 5 percent of your rent" Spencer gets excited and they go and sort out the deal when they get back his aunt is not there "where is aunt Marissa" Freddie answers "mum gone home to sort stuff out for your stay" they all sit down and Sam came back eating ham and asked "so Harry how long are you staying" "I'm staying with aunt Marissa for a week." Carly looks sad at that but he continues "but after that I am moving to the pent house on the top floor" Carly brightens up and they start to get to know each over.

While everyone is talking to each over they asked about Harrys Scholl "well I went to Hogwarts School for the gifted it's in Scotland and its inside a castle and it's full of snobs" they all lighted

Then they asked about his friends and his mood dropped a bit and tells them what happened without the fame part and Carly smiles at him sadly after that they kept on talking and hade diner and Freddie and harry went home.


End file.
